conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vesës
Classification and Dialects Vesiun is the official language of the small tropical kingdom of Veiss. It is the modern colloquial form of the liturgical language of Lanaism, the major religion of the Vesiun people. The country being located at the bottom of the Misse Peninsula has caused the phonology to be heavily influenced by Ancient Missean and Sorvian. It is agglutinative, but words fuse together and cause the language to be considered polysynthetic. The basic word order is SVO. Phonology Consonants *All other consonants are written as their symbols on the IPA (except for "r"; see allophony) Vowels *All other vowels are written as their symbols on the IPA Phonotactics *Words almost always begin with a consonant *The letter "r" cannot begin a word *"ck" (/q/) only ever comes at the end of a syllable or word Allophony *The letter "r" has three different pronunciation depending on context: /ɹ/ when preceded by a vowel and followed by a consonant, /r/ when preceded by a consonant (that is part of the same word) and followed by a vowel, and /ɾ/ in any other unspecified situation. *"oi" is pronounced like a nasal "wa;" "oui" is pronounced /oi/. *Any "i" and "ï" next to each other in a word fuse together into one "i" The "Special T" A "t" at the end of a word sometimes behaves differently: *-et/-ët -- pronounced "ei"/"ëi" *-aat -- pronounced "ai" *-it/-ît -- "t" becomes silent In all other cases it is pronounced. Stress Stress always falls on the initial syllable and/or the syllable following a glottal stop: ĆÖnïva'ACKën Writing System *This section is here if I or anyone reading this comes up with a writing system. It would most likely be an alphabet or abugida. Grammar Stems All words in Vesiun have specific endings and stems based off of those endings (c = consonant, v = vowel): *-it/-ît -- drops "t" *-aat -- becomes "ai" *-oi -- "oi" drops entirely (sometimes add "e"/"ë") *-vch -- becomes v'vck (pach to pa'ack) *-ń -- becomes "nin"/"nïn" *-svs -- becomes šv *-zvz -- becomes žv *-cvc -- final consonant swaps places with vowel and if vowel is "e," "ē," or "i," it becomes "ï" (jòlim to jòlmï) *-ën -- add "e" (södën to södëne) *-lcv -- drops consonant (pilka to pila) *-ag/-äg -- becomes -äge/-ägë *-et/-ët -- becomes -enï/-ënï *-vet (v =/= vowel in this case) -- becomes "veni" Nouns Nouns have a handful of cases as well as a plural form. Suffixes are appended to the noun's stem to form a case. Here are the most common ones: *Inessive vs. Locative: inessive emphasizes INSIDE, locative is more vague. Locative is more common and has a broader use. There are also possessive suffixes: Plural Form The plural form is usually pretty basic. The suffix "-vet" is added to the word stem; if the stem ends in an "e" or and "ë," then a "t" is simply added (see "Special T"). *There is also a dual form of nouns for things that come it pairs (shoes, eyes, feet); "-praat" is simply attached to the stem with no irregularities. Milägëpraat - ''a pair of arms Pronouns There are two main sets of pronouns: subject, direct object, and indirect object pronouns. The latter two are used as suffixes to the predicate. Adjective and Adverbs Being polysynthetic, adverbs, tense, and various other adjuncts can all be attached to their adjective, noun, or verb stem, forming one word. Here are some examples (note: Vesiun is almost always head initial): Verbs The Vesiun tense system is rather complicated. There are four tenses (unlike the English three) and there are variations of them. Adressive: adressing the timeframe that someone else mentions; "There's a party. Wanna come?" The response, "I can't because I'll be doing homework," would be in the adressive tense, not future. "I had the best nap ever last night." The response, "Really? I couldn't get a minute of sleep," would also be in the adressive tense. Books that are written in the past tense in English would most likely be in the adressive in Vesiun. *Default: the regular form of the tense, usually something that happens over a short period of time; "I'm fishing," (present) "I ran home," (past) and "I will go to Chicago next week," (future) would all be in this form of their respective tenses. *Progressive: it's happening right now and is usually a brief(ish) action. Unlike english, it's not very common (mostly replaced by the default form) and is only used to emphasize that it is now. Someone calls you over to their house, and you respond, "I'm having dinner (right now)." There are no past or future versions of this form, as the time is not definite. *Habitual: something that is generally a repeated action and happens over a longer period of time. "When I grow up, I'll be an astronout" would be in the future-habitual tense. "I walk around the block in the morning (everyday)" would be in the present-habitual tense, etc. *Perfect: something that is a completed action; the equivalent of "having done something." An example would be, "I '''have '''come all the way here." *Perfect-Habitual: habitual and perfect. "I '''had been' exercising at the local gym" would be in the past-perfect-habitual tense. The respective ending is added to the verb stem to conjugate it to fit its corresponding subject, though for infinitives ending in a "Special T," the stem is the infinitive itself, and the "t" becomes pronounced (except for -aat verbs). Here are all of the conjugations of the eighteen tenses. *Not finished yet Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages